Lunchtime Observation
by ONIX-21
Summary: Kaiba muses over why he loves Monday's. Kaiba POV. One-shot. Puppyshipping.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Hello again, it's been a while and now im posting two fics at a time, I know, I know im shocked too!! Lol

Anyway this is my first time writing Puppyshipping so I hope its ok :D This is just a little one-shot from Kaiba's POV.

_____

xXxKaiba/JouxXx

_____

I love Mondays.

Now you may find that a strange thing to hear, especially from someone as cold-hearted as me who loves nothing and no one but my younger brother, or so the media says, but its true.

Monday is a school day and as much as I hate having to be in such a small classroom with all of those hyperactive monkeys society calls 'students', every other day of the week, I actually look forward to it on Mondays.

The reasons for this are simple.

One, everyone is either so hung-over from a weekend of binge drinking that their not even here, or their so tired from staying up late scrambling to finish their homework the night before that their passed out on their desks.

The Geek squad are also less energetic than they usually are. I'm guessing most of them stayed up late playing video games . . . idiots. Therefore, Monday is a quiet day to be in the classroom.

Two, the teacher, some old bat who seems to be almost completely deaf is so oblivious that she doesn't even notice that I'm working on my laptop all through class. So I am able to get some Kaiba Corp work completed.

And three, the most important of all reasons of why I love Mondays, I get to watch the puppy take a nap.

When lunch arrives the little puppy walks to the cafeteria with the Geek squad. They sit and eat, I sit at a table in the back of the room away from everyone, but it still has a perfect view of the puppy's table. Right after he finishes his lunch he parts with Yugi and his followers and walks to our next class. I follow slowly so as not to be noticed. As I watch from the doorway he casually walks to his desk and sits down. For a few minutes he sits and waits, then he folds his arms lays his head down and promptly falls asleep.

Once his breathing has evened out I slowly enter the room and quietly take the seat next to him and watch the puppy, no MY puppy sleep. He's so peaceful like this. His breathing is slow and stead. His head is tilted to the side with his golden bangs falling softly on to his face. His eyes move under his eyelids in some sweet dream, and his lips parted slightly with little puffs of air moving his bangs caressingly across his face as he breathes.

Yes. Perfect.

I watch him a few minutes longer until he begins to shift restlessly. His soft eyelids flutter, parading his long lashes and finally revealing those diamonds of sparkling honey brown eyes. He looks up at me and a small sleepy smile appears.

"Seto" he says sluggishly as he tries to wake up. For you see he has been waiting for me. We have been dating for a few months now and we always meet in our classroom during lunch to, as he puts it 'hangout'. One Monday I was running late to meet him and when I arrived there he was fast asleep. Of course he works over the weekend and is always tired during school Monday. After being able to watch such an amazing sight that one Monday I decided to be late for out other Monday meetings, so that I could catch a glimpse of his sleeping face.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I ask softly.

"No. Have you been here long?" He replies as he straightens in his chair.

"No. I just came in" I lie as I watch him like a hawk as he pulls his arms over his head and stretches them to the ceiling, raising his shirt and showing off just a hint of tan skin to my hungry eyes.

He yawns and smiles at me. I lean over and press my lips to his in a chaste, tender kiss. He giggles and smiles happily as I pull away. As he goes on to chatter about how hard the Maths test was this morning and what movie the two of us are going to watch tonight I just gaze at him contently.

Yes. I love Mondays.

_____

The end.

_____

Okay so there it is. My first ever Puppyshipping fic. Also only my third ever fic.

Im scared!!

Like my fic 'Oblivious' that I posted before, this idea came to me at 6am this morning when I wasn't feeling well and wanted to sleep. But the evil plot bunnies did not want me to sleep and so I ended up writing these two fics lol

Well I hope you like it.

Please leave a review. XD


End file.
